


United

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Memories buried long ago return when Tom Riddle accidentally integrates himself with his very first horcrux. There are only two wizards strong enough to destroy his horcruxes and provide him freedom from this hell that he has created for himself. HP/DM. TR/???, SS/????





	1. Buried Memories

**_Title: United_ **

**_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and her associates own the characters. I am writing this story solely for fun and not for earning profits._ **

**_I would really appreciate if you review and tell me whether you like it._ **

**_Summary: Memories buried long ago return when Tom Riddle accidentally integrates himself with his very first horcrux. There are only two wizards strong enough to destroy his horcruxes and provide him freedom from this hell that he has created for himself. HP/DM. TR/?_ **

**_Severitus. Harry/ Draco (Main)_ **

**_A/N: There will be alternating point of views in this story._ **

**_So let's begin…._ **

_ **Chapter-1** _

_ **Buried Memories** _

Lord Voldemort. This was what he was called. It was an accident. He had not meant to integrate with the horcrux inside Nagini. He had just wanted to ensure that it was safe. The reason of making Nagini his horcrux was that he had hidden his worst memories inside that horcrux. It was his first one. He had created it to forget everything.

With the integration, came memories and with memories came the realization that he had once fallen in love, that he had once upon a time been able to fall in love.

It seemed a silly reason to divide his soul into pieces. At that time, it had been perfectly normal. He had not been rational and had thought that hiding his memories will be the best solution.

It had been the worst one. Of course, he did not remember most of his past, what with his soul broken into seven pieces. The fact that his own reflection had become unbearable for him was enough of an evidence for the fact that his decision had been hasty one.

The cause was long forgotten. He did not even remember why he had started killing muggles in the first place. He had hated his orphanage. Of course he had. But then Potter had lived a childhood that was worse than his.

He had reached a point of no return now. The only solution was changing of past which was of course not possible. His appearance had changed a bit with the integration. He had lips and nose now and his skin was a bit less scaly now. He wished he could get his old charm and appearance back but it was just wishful thinking. He had created a pit for himself and now could not get out of it.

His - . This was another change. He could no longer call the death eaters his servants, not even in his mind. They were not even his. Most of them did not believe in the supposed cause anymore. How could they when he did not even remember it properly. His aim had not been world domination or eliminating all muggles.

He had wanted to secure a better future for orphans like him. He remembered now. Some of the people in the orphanage had been good to him. Not everyone had bullied him. Hogwarts was the first place he ever considered a home. Dumbledore had never understood him. He had tried to help him but of course his prejudice against the Slytherin house had compelled him to be biased. There was a reason he had blackmailed Abraxas Malfoy to make Lucius a death eater and wanted Draco Malfoy as his servant too. The reason that no one except Abraxas knew.

It had taken forty five years for him to understand that revenge never healed wounds.

A soft knock on the door brought him out of his musings. "Enter." He spoke and the door opened to reveal Lucius and Narcissa.

For a few moments, he just stared. Lucius had so much of Abraxas in him. He was as handsome and as intelligent as Abraxas had been.

Tom sat on the chair, his arms crossed as they entered and kneeled in front of him. They were about to kiss his robes when he muttered "Stop."

With the integration of just on piece of his soul, he had started despising these- these things that the death eaters did, kneeling and kissing his robes, trembling whenever he spoke as much as two words.

Though, Lucius had seldom displayed any fear. Just like his father.

"Lucius, remind me please. Have I returned your wand to you?" He asked and continued "And please stand up. Do not kneel."

Lucius stared at him and so did Narcissa. Both of them blinked hard.

"No, my lord." The blonde murmured in a silky voice. This was another thing he had inherited from his father. Their voices were as soft as silk they never betrayed their feelings. His eyes fell upon Lucius's forearm and he looked at the mark that he had given to Abraxas's son.

"It is somewhere in this room. Please take it back." Tom spoke and Lucius stared again. This time, his eyes betrayed the shock he was feeling and Tom continued "I have my own. I don't need yours."

"Yes, my-" Lucius started and Tom snapped at him "Stop addressing me as your lord."

The silence was deafening. Lucius stared at him with Abraxas's eyes. The eyes were yet another thing that he and Draco had inherited from Abraxas.

"Then what would you have me address you with?" The man asked and Tom noticed that Narcissa was staring at him silently with wide and shocked eyes.

"Whatever you wish, except 'my lord'." Tom muttered. He had started despising the name Voldemort. "Please find your wand. It must be somewhere in this room. I don't remember."

Lucius nodded and started searching along with Narcissa. It was fifteen minutes later that he found his wand. It was under the bed.

"Lucius, where is your son?" Tom asked and Lucius looked at him after returning to his place. The blonde swallowed and looked at his wife. Narcissa's eyes were sad and terrified.

Lucius looked back at him resolutely "Please spare my son. Don't make him pursue the task please. I beg of you. I will do anything."

"I will display your worst and most painful secrets in front of the whole world. I would tarnish your family's image. Nothing short of this would make me spare your son." Tom spoke sharply and Lucius stared at him blankly. He tried to mask it but Tom knew that Lucius was weighing his options. He knew because he had known Abraxas.

"You can. Please just spare Draco. I want him to pursue whatever he wishes. He does not want to become a death eater and I don't want to force it upon him." Lucius requested and this time it was Tom who stared. Abraxas had not given up, not even for his own son. He had chosen his name over his son's future.

"Dismissed. Send Draco." Tom spoke, turning his chair around and staring outside the window.

"He is just a child, my lord. Please." Narcissa begged him and he snapped "Don't address me as your lord. Get out and send Draco."

"Narcissa. Leave." Lucius whispered softly and Narcissa breathed "But-"

"Leave."

The door closed and Tom realized that Narcissa had left. Slowly, he turned around to face Lucius, who was staring at him with unblinking eyes.

"I will do anything if you will just spare my son. My family is my world. I am begging you." He begged and suddenly Tom couldn't take it anymore.

He had reduced Abraxas's son to this.

"I am not going to force anything on your son. Leave and send your son at once. Rest assured, he will return back to you, safe and sound. This is my promise." Tom did not know what had compelled him to promise but he had and Lucius stared at him, stunned.

Lucius looked at him thoughtfully and then nodded before starting towards the door. He was at the door when Tom decided to say something. Perhaps, this was the last time, he would ever meet Lucius or will be able to look into Abraxas's eyes.

"Lucius, look at me." He muttered and Lucius froze before turning softly. He gazed into those silver eyes, eyes that had caressed him once, that had been enough to compel him to do anything. "You look like your father but you are a better man than him."

"Can- can I say something?" Lucius asked, sounding a little nervous.

Tom nodded and Lucius continued "Do you happen to know anyone named Tom?"

Tom stared at him for several minutes before shaking his head. How did Lucius have any idea about his old name?

"On the day father died, I was with him and he kept calling this name repeatedly, as if trying to summon someone." Tom just stared. He couldn't summon any strength or words to ask anything except "Did he say something else?".

"No. He called the name repeatedly before taking his last breathe. I was there with him." Lucius replied and Tom turned away. He did not know what he was supposed to do with this information. He whispered "Leave and send your son immediately." Lucius left.

It was time to finish everything and only two wizards alive could help him.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

XXXX

Please. Please reply. pretty please :) :) :) :)


	2. The talk with Draco

**_Chapter-2_ **

**_The talk with Draco_ **

Draco was studying in his room, aware of the Dark Lord's presence in his home.

The Dark Lord had been strangely quiet for the past few days except for the one time he had left with Nagini and had returned without his snake.

Draco was really afraid of the dark lord. Who wasn't? He really did look frightening without lips and scaly skin.

For some unknown reason, the dark lord wanted to mark him by the earliest and he did not wish to become a death eater. He had been given an impossible task. He was supposed to fail at it and fail, he would. He wasn't even trying. He had no intention of becoming a criminal, not even for the dark lord.

"Draco." Father's voice brought him out of his musings and he noticed that his quill had dropped on his book long back. He turned towards father and spoke "Yes father."

Father looked at him for a few moments and Draco realised that he was scared of something. Mutely, he stood up and walked towards father and held his left shoulder before whispering softly "What's the matter? Is everything okay, father?"

Father shook his head and held Draco's right palm and placed a small button on it. Draco stared at the button. Father answered his unspoken question a few seconds later "The dark lord has summoned you in his study. Although he has promised me that he won't hurt you or force you to do something you don't want, I don't trust him. This is a portkey. It will take you to Severus's house in Spinner's end. Escape if you think that you are in danger."

"But father, you and mum-" Draco was horrified. How could he just leave his parents to die?

"Narcissa and I wish you to lead a happy life. I won't have my son live the kind of life I did, just because his father was a coward. I won't repeat my father's mistakes." Father whispered and looked firmly into his eyes. Draco was stunned. Father had never criticised grandfather Abraxas. He had never known that father did not like him.

Draco nodded and father continued "I want you to know that Narcissa and I have always been proud of you and that we want you to achieve everything you wish. The moment when you walked into my study and told me that you do not wish to become a death eater was the best moment of my life. If- if we do not meet again, know that we are always with you, no matter what you wish to become in your life."

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged father tightly "I love you both." Father had never been a person to display his emotions easily in front of anyone. He was not the kind of person to hug or kiss Draco frequently. But his parents had always displayed their love in some way to Draco. So when father hugged him back after two seconds and placed his cheeks on Draco's head, Draco knew that it was his father's way of telling him that he loved Draco. "Will you tell mum that I love her?" Draco asked and father nodded before replying softly "I will. Always be happy Draco. Follow your dreams."

Having said this father started walking towards the dark lord's study, his back stiff and his cane in his right hand, as usual. He followed father.

As expected, father did not look back at him when they reached the door of the dark lord's study but Draco heard a whispered "Don't forget that you have a portkey." Draco did not reply because it was just a reminder. He was not supposed to reply.

"Enter." He heard a deep voice say when he knocked the door and he complied. The dark lord was standing by the window. Draco stood at the door awkwardly. The dark Lord's appearance had changed a bit since he had returned sans Nagini.

Draco stood silently although he knew that he was supposed to kneel and address him as his lord. But Draco was not a death eater and no one was his lord. He won't kneel in front of anyone at all. So he stood silently on the door, waiting for the dark lord to say something.

"I see that you did not kneel in front of me, nor did you address me as your lord." The dark Lord's unexpected statement startled Draco and he wondered what was he supposed to say.

So he cleared his throat and opened his mouth reluctantly "I am not a death eater."

"You will be." The dark lord replied, his eyes outside and Draco murmured "I do not wish to be a death eater."

"I will kill you." The dark lord murmured as a matter of fact and Draco stared, trying to weigh his options. Finally, he sighed. Nothing was worse than becoming a death eater. He will not torture or kill anyone and lose his sanity and if he had to die for denying, then so be it.

"You might." Draco shrugged carelessly and finally, the dark lord turned towards him. Draco felt a jolt of terror when his red eyes met his. The dark lord looked into his eyes and Draco looked back, trying not to blink.

"Are you not afraid of me, Draco?" The dark lord asked and Draco shrugged "I am."

He chose not to say anything else and the dark lord looked satisfied with his reply so he stayed quiet.

"What do you think of Harry Potter?" The dark lord asked out of the blue and looked a little amused. Frankly, Draco was shocked that the Dark Lord knew how to be amused.

"He is a git, an arrogant one at that." Draco answered as a matter of fact and the dark lord looked even more amused, if that was even possible "Why do you think so?"

"He always ignored me and for the past two months, he has been utterly confusing me. Sometimes, he is smiling at me and at other times, glaring at me. Sometimes, he shoves me off and at other times, it seems that he wants to talk to me. Sometimes, his eyes are soft and then at other times, they are furious. I can never understand him. Bloody git. Always confusing me." Draco would have gone on ranting, had the dark lord not clear his throat. For a moment, Draco was utterly horrified that he had forgotten that he was in the Dark Lord's company. But then the amusement in the Dark Lord's eyes relieved his fear and he sighed.

"There is in fact a reason for his confusing behaviour lately." The Dark Lord's statement stunned him to his core. Somehow he managed to gather his courage and ask "How do you know?"

"Through his scar, Draco."

Draco nodded and stood silently after that.

"We are going to the Riddle manor." The dark lord whispered and looked at him for his response. Draco replied "Why? I will not be marked."

"I will not mark you." The dark lord looked blankly at him and Draco asked "Then why?"

"You will know soon."

Draco finally nodded cautiously and the dark lord walked towards him elegantly "Shall we? I will side apparate you."

The dark lord waited for his final nod of agreement and apparated them over. Unknown to him, the Dark Lord had already sent an owl to Harry Potter before his arrival.

XXXX

Please review.  :) :) :) :) :) 


	3. The Letter

**_[Alice Shiota](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8672683/Alice-Shiota) : Yes it is. Thank you for reading my story and reviewing. I will update soon. please review after this chapter too. _ **

_**[atlantis51](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2375295/atlantis51)  : Your next update. Thank You. Please review again.** _

_**Chapter-3** _

_**The Letter** _

Harry was tired and he wanted to sleep. He was also upset with Draco's weird behaviour for the past one and a half months. Although students had been granted a three day holiday for Halloween, Harry had opted to remain in Hogwarts, what with Dursleys treating him like useless and worthless piece of shit.

He had decided to spend the weekend sleeping away. Sleep won't come to him easily though. Draco's strange behaviour for the past one and a half months had been disturbing him and when he finally wanted to sleep, he had received an owl from Headmaster Dumbledore who wanted him to meet him in his office in an hour.

Draco had asked him out about two months ago, when his sixth year had just started and initially, it had been so exciting for him.

He had fallen in love with Draco's biting nature. He loved the fierceness in his silver eyes whenever Harry got under his skin. He had become too weird since past few weeks though. He had started behaving too girlishly and Harry did not know the reason. He could not tell him that he liked him better when he was being his old snarky, self, rude self. It was not like he could fall out of love with him. He had fallen too deep.

He had become fond of the way Draco glared at him in class or in the great halls during the meals. The clingy, self conscious and insecure attitude that Draco had seemed to adopt lately during their clandestine meetings had become too annoying. But he could not say anything to him because he loved him too much for that. It was strange nevertheless. How could his behaviour vary so much in public and private.

"Nox" He muttered and realized that it was time for his meeting with Dumbledore and Snape. He yawned and felt even more annoyed. Why did he not have a right to have a teacher free holiday. Oh! Yes because he was the bloody boy who lived.

Nevertheless, he stood up and changed into his school robes tiredly, yawning yet again for the fourth time. It was bloody 8 P.M.

He just wanted to sleep the weekend away. What could he do in the absence of his best friends and secret boyfriend anyway. He kept yawning as he passed the corridor full of portraits, some of which smiled at him and others grumbled and glared at him.

"Sweet cherry." He grumbled when he reached the gargoyal and the gargoyal remained closed "Treacle Tart" "Orio" "Snickers" Finally the stupid Gargoyal shifted and he knocked the large door.

"Enter." Dumbledore's deep voice reached him and he pushed the door a bit to open it. He yawned even as he sat on the chair across from Professor Dumbledore. Snape was standing beside Dumbledore's chair, with a familiar scowl on his face. Sometimes, Harry wondered what would happen if Snape stopped scowling at him. He would perhaps faint in shock. Harry had got used to his scowl. It did not have any effect on him any longer.

He returned his gaze towards Dumbledore with a sigh "Yes Headmaster, what did you require?"

Dumbledore, however did not have his familiar smile on his face. Harry had gotten used to it too. The absence of the said smile worried him somewhat.

"Harry, my boy. We, ah, I mean a letter arrived this evening for you." Dumbledore started and Harry glared at the man, not waiting for him to speak anything else. "You have been keeping tabs on my letters. Am I not allowed to keep my letters private now."

"Keep your voice low with the headmaster, Potter." Professor Snape glared at him and he looked back, his eyes kind. It was strange to see Professor Snape's response to the look in his eyes. He really did pity Professor Snape. The man had only one friend and she had been snatched away by a man who had bullied throughout his youth and the man had spent the rest of his life, trying to keep him alive, dancing on Dumbledore's fingers.

Professor Snape's jaw hung open in shock. He would not show him pity because Snape was a strong man. What he deserved was Harry's thanks, not pity and maybe he would thank the man in a few days. The moment when they stared in each others eyes did not break until Professor Snape averted his eyes and looked at Dumbledore. For a moment, the man did not speak anything at all. He just looked at Dumbledore.

A couple of moments later, Professor Snape spoke in a voice, devoid of any emotion "May I be excused?" Dumbledore, being his self-centred old self shook his head "Your presence is required here, Severus."

Harry snapped, furious on Professor's behalf "Let him leave. I will convey whatever you want, later to him."

"But, Harry, my boy-" Dumbledore spoke and his sad eyes were not enough to keep Harry from snapping at him, quite disrespectfully "Look. I have been beating about this topic for quite a lot of months now, but I am quite aware of the fact that you have abused Professor Snape psychologically for years, even if he does not agree. I will swear on magic to the Wizengamot that Professor Snape is not and has never been a death eater-"

"That is not even the point, Harry. I have always told you that I trust him with my life. Your understanding extends towards Severus but not towards me. Why is that?" Dumbledore spoke sadly and he was genuinely sad but that did not change the fact that Dumbledore had abused Snape ever since the man had been a mere twenty year old.

"He considered you his mentor. You were responsible to guide him towards the right path, the path that would ensure a happy and fulfilling life for him, not this life as a lonely soldier cum teacher." He spoke softly and Snape slammed his hands on the table, which made Harry jump in surprise "I was not a child, Mr. Potter. I could have led whatever life I wanted. I was not at all abused."

Again, Harry felt nothing but pity and kindness for the man. The fury in his black eyes did not make Harry look at him with anything but kindness and Snape would have found it unsettling because he averted his eyes and asked Dumbledore again "May I be excused?" Harry wondered if Snape saw his mother's eyes whenever he looked in his kind ones. His mum had been a soft hearted woman. Perhaps that was why he found his eyes unsettling. He had never averted his eyes when Harry scowled at him. Ever since, he had found the hidden letters which were addressed to him, due to be sent in case she dies, in her old books in her personal Vault, Harry had started being kind and respectful to his cold professor. His mother had explained that she had been the only friend Severus Snape had ever had and that he might become cold and hard in case she dies. She wanted Harry to look into his heart instead of his face and Harry had studied the man's behaviour. His mum had been right. Harry had not been able to apologise to the man because Snape had not given any chance to him. He wondered if all Snape was used to, was coldness. He would change it if that was the case.

"Yes." The headmaster replied this time and Professor Snape left, mumbling "Meet me afterwards in the potions classroom", his head high and proud and Harry was left alone in the company of Dumbledore after that.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly "Harry, you need to understand-"

"I do not want to understand anything at all. Just tell me the purpose of this meeting, please and let me go." Harry mutter, his voice flat. Dumbledore sighed and took out a piece of parchment "Very well, you have received a letter from Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort." Harry was so shocked that his mouth hung open for a couple of minutes. All the thoughts fled from his mind except for the fact that he had received a letter from Lord Voldemort himself. He took it from the headmaster's extended hands and was about to open it when the headmaster looked at him "Open it in Severus's presence Harry. I do not wish to know what that letter contains. Severus is more than capable to deal with it."

"Okay. Good night Headmaster." Harry muttered and he was at the door when the headmaster whispered "Try to forgive me, Harry."

"I will try." Harry replied before moving out of the room. He walked slowly towards Professor Snape's room. His heart clenched painfully at the sight that awaited him in Professor Snape's classroom.

XXXX

Severus slammed his hands on his table in annoyance. It had been better when the brat had been his glaring ill-mannered rude self, a replica of James Potter. It had been easy to hate him. But now the stupid boy looked at him with - with those soft and kind eyes, with Lily's eyes and it was unnerving. It made him miss Lily with the intensity he had when she had befriended Potter and his useless group of bullies.

He picked up a vase and threw it on the floor angrily and shouted on the top of his voice "GOD DAMNIT. IF ONLY I HAD NOT BEEN LATE. I COULD HAVE BLOODY SAVED THEM. I WAS JUST TEN MINUTES LATE."

The fact that Lily and Potter had died because he had been merely ten minutes late had never let him live peacefully. The dark Lord had always mocked him by saying time and again that Severus was always late when he was needed. Of course, he had been late because of the bloody dark lord in the first place. The bastard had assigned him a task and he had not been able to reach the Potter household in time.

"TEN MINUTES." He screamed again and pulled his hair in frustration and loneliness. Time was a strange thing. He had thought that time had healed his wounds. But his wounds were as fresh and painful as they had been when he had seen Lily's dead body amongst the ruin that was her house.

Potter's green eyes that held the same look that Lily's did whenever he was bullied or mocked had brought the memories back and with the memories, came the guilt that he could have kept his best friend alive.

"Ten minutes."  The words were not shouted because remorse and pain followed his anger, as they always had and he should have apologised to Lily when he had the time. Now she was no more and their was no one he could apologise for calling her a mudblood. Yes he had loved her, though he would never know whether he had loved her as a friend or otherwise. "I am so sorry." No tears escaped his eyes. The tears had dried years ago. He had cried for days at a stretch after she had died, in the loneliness of his house, of course.

His knees felt weak when the smiling face of Lily appeared behind his closed eyes followed by her dead and lifeless eyes that he had seen in her home that day. "Sorry. I am so very sorry." The apology slipped from his mouth as he knelt on his knees and covered his eyes with his rough hands.

"She loved you. She would have forgiven you professor." Potter's sudden voice shocked him and his eyes shot open. He wondered whether Potter was performing Leglimency but dismissed the idea. Potter did not know or understand Leglimency yet. He did not want to look into those soft green eyes again. They won't stop haunting him so he did not turn to look at the boy. "Have you read the letter?"

Potter sighed "You can turn. I will keep my eyes blank, sir." The words would have increased his fury but the sincerity behind those softly spoken words prevented him from snapping at the boy angrily and he stood up, trying to contain himself. He turned towards Potter only when he was sure he had recovered completely.

"Open the letter and read it." He said in a cold voice though his coldness had not effect on Potter, whatsoever.

The boy nodded silently and opened the letter to read it.

XXXX

_**Please review. Please. I really do want to know what you think about this.** _

 


	4. Stunned

**_A/N: I have revamped this chapter completely. Please enjoy and review. :)_ **

**_ Chapter-4 _ **

**_ Stunned _ **

_Mr. Potter,_

_Draco Malfoy is with me at the Riddle Manor. Meet me at my manor by 9 P.M. I suppose I do not need to tell you the repercussions of ignoring this letter._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Harry's hands were positively trembling by the time he finished the letter. How could Draco have been captured? Draco had not wanted to be marked. He hadn't. Had he been marked Draco forcibly. It was unthinkable.

His head pounded and his knees felt week.

"I don't think he would hurt him. He would have sent some death eater to drag you to his manor otherwise. He wants something from you. We would gain nothing if you do not collect yourself. Your recklessness will kill all of us." Professor Snape's voice relieved him, if only a bit. He was at least able to breathe.

"What should we do now, professor?" He asked after having stood up and professor looked at him "Have a seat and drink some water."

Harry obliged and tried to relax though it seemed impossible.

"I would have asked the reason of your concern for Draco but we do not have time. We are going to leave immediately for the Riddle Manor." Professor spoke, his eyes looking at Harry, as if expecting Harry to refuse. Harry just nodded and answered "When should we leave, sir?"

For just a moment, Harry saw the surprise that Professor Snape's eyes revealed because after that moment, those black eyes were as blank as before.

"Immediately, but you will do as I say. No rushing headlong into battle." Professor spoke sternly and Harry nodded.

This being said, they walked out of the castle. Harry offered his hand to Snape to side apparate him and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

XXXX

_"_ _Abraxas. What did you want-"his sleepy voice slurred._

_"_ _Ab-" Muffled half words. Long breathes. Tom couldn't breathe. Why was he doing so?_

_"_ _Abraxas, wait-" Can't breathe. No air. Desperately trying to breathe._

_He shoved Abraxas away from and yelled "Abraxas. What the hell is this?"_

_"_ _I can't lose my inheritance over you-"_

_His eyes ached but no tears streamed down them..._

Tom woke up with a jerk, his heart beating hard and fast. He was breathing hard and deep and looked around to ensure that he was not in that room. This was why he had made his first horcrux. The memories were too much for him and it had been easy since he had already killed his father and grandparents and felt no remorse for ending their life. They should have tried to find him and give him a family. But they hadn't and had turned him into a monster.

It was better to die rather than having nightmare after bloody nightmare. He had not wanted to remember it. Why the hell had he thought of experimenting with a living horcrux?

The memories that were hidden in other horcruxes were even worse. He did not want to integrate with any. He did not want to remember anything.

He was shaken out of his reverie because of a soft knock on the door.

"Yes." He asked and his house elf squeaked fearfully "Your guests have arrived master."

"Very well Twinky. Please take them to the sitting room and serve them tea or coffee as per their preference. Inform Mr. Malfoy about their arrival too." He spoke and the elf stared at him, her eyes wide with shock, before replying, her voice a bit surprised "Okay master. Sh- Should I bring something for you?"

Well, this was certainly new. Twinky, his only house elf had never wanted to be in his presence, leave alone asking if he required something.

He replied politely "Please get me a headache potion."

"Yes Master." The elf said and vanished and Tom was surprised. Politeness was effective then threatening, it seemed. Perhaps that is why his own death eaters wanted to join Dumbledore now.

It was hard being human. With his soul divided into six parts, he was unable to feel any emotion at all but now he can remember his cruelty towards Twinky, his elf. She had been serving him for more than hundred years now and all he had gifted her was with curses and hexes and pain. He couldn't remember when he had felt like this before. This guilt, remorse and pain over the half memories and he did not want to feel this.

Tom crawled out of the bed to get ready. Integration had its benefits too, though. He could watch his reflection in the mirror now. Countless mirrors had been broken ever since his looks had started transforming into monstrous and beastly. He had been astonishingly handsome in his youth.

Now that he remembered, it was even more difficult to bear his own appearance because he wanted his looks back. It would have been better if the horcrux had remained inside Nagini. He won't have felt this- this urge to - to- he didn't know what he wanted but he could surely not allow the other horcruxes to be integrated as well.

Looking for the last time in the mirror, he splashed water on his face. His skin was scaly and his nose was still deformed. His eyes which had been beautiful green once upon a time were a gleaming and poisonous red now. It was unbearable and he did not want to look at himself. Potions, rituals, spells, dark or light magic, nothing could give his natural goods looks back to him.

He got ready and kept his eyes away from the mirror, lest his own ugly face frighten him and ten minutes later found him at the door of his sitting room. Potter had arrived with Severus just like he had anticipated.

He had just taken a step inside and Potter sprung into action. In a mere second, he was standing in front of Tom, his wand pointed towards him threateningly. For the very first time, Tom studied Potter properly. The boy had a fiery passion in his eyes, the passion that Tom had not seen in anyone's eyes but Lily Potter.

"Where is my godson?" It was not Potter who had asked so. The cold voice belonged to Severus Snape. His wand was out and pointed at him as well. Severus Snape was an enigma. Tom had always known that Severus's loyalties did not lie with him he knew that they were not with Albus Dumbledore as well. Severus was a force to be reckoned with and so very very handsome.

Had it been anyone else, Tom would have forced them, under threat of death, to give in to him but this was Severus Snape. Not even Dumbledore knew the real capability and power of Severus. Tom could leglimise him but there was no point. He would see what he was allowed to see and nothing else and if he ever forced Severus to sleep with him, he knew that Severus would extract all his secrets and then give him a merciless death for Severus's eyes were the only thing that Tom could read and they were merciless when they fell on him.

"Stay behind me Potter." He snapped at the boy-who-lived who retorted, "But Draco-"

"Do as I say." Severus barked at him and Potter complied, his eyes cautious and his wand pointed his Tom's direction.

Severus looked glorious like this, his wand pointed at him and his body sparking with unleashed magic.

"So, you are no longer going to put on your double spy act in front of me again, Severus." Tom asked and Severus looked at him with venom in his eyes. If looks could kill, Tom would already be dead. Before Severus could utter another word though, Young Malfoy arrived.

Tom despised Malfoys and he hated this particular Malfoy specifically. Before the integration he had wanted Draco to be his servant because he resembled Abraxas too much. All he had remembered was that Abraxas had betrayed him but now he could remember more things and he could not bear to hurt this boy.

"I am here." Draco murmured blankly as he took in the scene in front of him and Potter spun around, as expected by him.

Severus didn't though. The man kept on looking into Tom's eyes. They were poisonous and mesmerising. They were merciless and still so beautiful. It was shard to feel these things. All this was happening due to the bloody integration and Tom was frustrated, though he kept his face carefully blank and his wand firmly inside his robes.

Tom had never witnessed so much hatred in anyone's eyes till date, not even in Lily Potter's. Her eyes had contained pity when Tom had spoken the curse. Even as the green light had engulfed her life, she had not been angry. She had pitied him and Tom had not had time to ponder over the reason of that pity. He had been reduced to a wandering broken soul, a creature so hideous that he had wanted to end himself.

"You always belonged to Dumbledore." Tom mocked, his eyes boring into Severus's dark and cold ones. He wanted to hear the man's answer. The man's eyes darkened with hatred. Again, if looks could kill, Tom would be dead by now.

Severus narrowed his eyes angrily and said in a very cold voice "I do not belong to anyone and I would kill you in a heartbeat if I could but I know that I can't. I have still not found those hurcruxes of yours."

Silence. Tom stared at Severus who was smirking wickedly now.

"Oh yes, I know about them. I will find them and then I will kill you, slowly and mercilessly. Your death is owed to me. Screw the prophecy. Screw everything else, I will be the one to kill you. You will bleed and I will feed your hideous body to vultures." Severus spoke. His voice was low and melodious and Tom could hear it forever. The words were so frightening that a chill crawled up his spine.

"Why?" Tom asked curiously and Severus spun around at that, barking loudly, "None of your business. My secrets are mine. Dare not take your wand out. I will retrieve my godson and leave."

Tom had just opened his mouth to reply when he heard a yell and turned to find out that Draco had hexed Potter, who was lying on the floor on his butt, looking at Draco with betrayal in his eyes. The betrayal that he had had in his own eyes years ago.

"Draco, what are you doing? Why are you hurting him?" Severus exclaimed, his attention towards Potter and Draco now and Tom stared in surprise. How could a man transform so quickly and immediately. A few seconds ago, Snape was looking as murderous as ever and now he was behaving like a concerned parent, not that Tom would know how parents behave. His have been dead long ago.

Sighing, he moved forward gracefully to help Potter up. Perhaps that would be the sign of peace and would make Severus give him a chance to speak.

XXXX

Harry ran towards Draco when he heard the boy's voice and wrapped him in a hug, his voice breaking with relief that he was feeling. He ignored Snape and Voldemort completely in favour of checking that Draco was uninjured. Voldemort had not even taken his wand out and Snape was well qualified to handle this. It did not seem that Voldemort had called him to fight.

"I was so worried Draco. I was so worried. Thank merlin, you are safe." He murmured and was utterly shocked when Draco shoved him away.

He just wrapped him in a tighter hug in response. Perhaps Draco was furious because Harry was late. This time, he hexed Harry so hard that Harry fell on the floor on his butt.

"What the hell is wrong you Potter?" Draco growled, his wand pointed towards him.

"Draco, what are you doing? Why are you hurting him?" Severus's sharp voice reached Harry and someone's hands held his shoulders, urging him to stand. He automatically assumed that it was Snape and obliged, still looking at Draco, who was looking at him with narrowed and suspicious eyes.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM HIM." Severus snarled and with a jerk Harry spun around to come face to face with Voldemort.

XXXX

"STOP." Draco shouted and Severus and Potter who had been about to hex the dark lord froze, turning towards him.

"We can talk reasonably. There is no need to fight needlessly. The dark Lord has not hurt me yet. He has been a gracious host." Draco murmured reasonably, his eyes trailing from Potter who was behaving very strangely to Severus whose anger knew no bounds and ending on the Dark Lord, whose wand was still inside his robes.

"That would be preferable because I want to make deal with all of you. I have a favour to ask and in return I will help you." The dark Lord muttered and directed them towards the chairs.

"Let's begun with your clandestine meetings with Draco, Mr. Potter." The dark Lord muttered his eyes on Potter as he spoke.

Draco's expression mirrored his godfathers. His mouth hung open in utter shock because when had he met Potter secretly.

"Or perhaps with someone you think is Draco Malfoy." The dark Lord continued and Potter stood up with a jerk, glaring at the Dark Lord. Draco was stunned speechless. Why would anyone meet Potter as him?

XXXX

"You are lying." Harry growled at Voldemort "You are lying and you have done something to Draco, perhaps obliviated him or something. He was so frightened because how could it be possible. It had to be Draco because if it was someone else, then the past couple of months had been a lie and he had not really had anything. He had been living a lie and how was he supposed to go on if it was someone else.

"He hasn't. I have never met you secretly. What reason would I have to do so?" Draco murmured blankly and slowly, realisation dawned on him. This was Malfoy not Draco. Draco had never existed. He had fallen in love with a lie. He wanted to ask who he really was but Harry just felt so numb that he couldn't say anything at all.

"Who was it, if not Draco?" Professor Snape asked in his stead.

Everything seemed clear in Harry's mind now. Initially, the boy he had been dating had seemed like Malfoy but after a couple of weeks, the behaviour had become girlish and Harry had not understood the reason. The perpetrator had acted well. The smirk, the sneer, the raising and rolling of eyes, the crossing of arms had been same and by the time, his mannerisms had begun to change, Harry had already fallen hard for Draco.

"Ginevra Weasley. She was taking a polyjuice potion for the past two months and was meeting you as Draco."

Harry stared at Voldemort and his wand fell from his hands, dropping on the floor. The room was silent and Harry's knees felt week but he would not fall stumble and fall on them. He was not weak and would not embarrass himself anymore.

He turned around a bit and noticed that Dra-Malfoy was as stunned as him by the revelation which meant that at-least it was not intentional on the blonde's part.

"I am-" Voldemort started and Harry glared at him, wishing to be out of this godforsaken place and just be alone. "Oh please, save me this nonsense. You are the last person I want sympathy from. I will not have any of this bullshit anymore and I am leaving. Snape will bring Dra- Malfoy along with him. I am not needed here, as it seems." He asked, his voice breaking and Severus continued blankly, "Yes, let Draco leave and then we can leave as well."

"Potter, look-" Dra-no- Malfoy started and Harry held a hand to stop the blonde, "I have had enough. I am leaving."

He closed his eyes and just apparated, not interested in anything do with Voldemort or Draco Malfoy anymore. Apparently, having a dark lord on his head wasn't enough. Harry's friends just needed to betray him in the worst way possible. Tomorrow, tomorrow he would deal with Ginny. Right now, he just needed to mourn something he had never had and would never have.

In his despair, he did not even to stop to wonder why Voldemort had summoned him in the first place and why he had not been stopped by the bastard when he was apparating. He just ran through the corridors of Hogwarts towards hi dormitory blindly, ignoring the calls and cries of his best friends and dorm mates and closed his curtains firmly.

Finally, when he was alone and could lament over the love he had thought he had had and wanted to have so desperately because, how could he fall out of love now. He was confused and angry and sad. all at once. He lay down and stared at the curtains.

"Mate." Ron called him but Harry ignored him, having decided to tell him tomorrow.

"Harry. Open the curtains." Hermione called and he ignored Hermione as well, closing his eyes as a lone tear escaped and trickled down his cheeks, thereby landing on his neck.

XXXX

**_Please review._ **


	5. Potter, can I have a word?

_**Chapter-5** _

_**Potter, can I have a word?** _

"Potter, can I have a word?" Draco calls the messy-haired boy-who-lived and Potter stops in his tracks.

"Malfoy, he is already upset. Just let him be." Weasley, ever the loyal friend snarls at him.

 _And all I did was call him_. Draco thinks and watches bemused.

"Give it a rest Ron. Let's just- I skipped dinner last night and I am starving." Potter speaks, his voice tight and his back stiff. Potter's eyes are pointedly turned away from Draco and Granger who is looking at Potter intervenes, "Yes, Ron, let's leave."

"Potter, I want to speak to you." Draco repeats and he keeps his voice gentle. He had been shocked when Potter had wrapped his arms around Draco abruptly yesterday and he had reacted harshly. Perhaps he shouldn't have. Later when he sat down and thought about it, he realized that Potter's eyes had looked completely devastated on realizing that the Weasley chit had been dating him polyjuiced as him.

"Well, I don't." Potter replies curtly and Draco sighs, "Look-"

"Ron, Hermione, please go ahead and save a seat for me. I will be there in a minute or two." Potter speaks politely and Draco snaps at him, "They must know what-"

"If you want your face punched and broken, Malfoy, be my guest. I will tell them when I have to. You will keep your pretty little arse away from my matters."

Potter practically growls at him, fury emanating out of him in waves. His eyes are blazing and if Draco had expected a confession of undying love, he was sorely mistaken. Potter's eyes are firm and detached. The intensity of love that Draco had witnessed in the boy's eyes yesterday has all but vanished.

Draco had relied on Potter's feelings to get something into his thick skull but now he does not know how to proceed.

"Mate what is it?"

"Harry, please come on. We must leave." Granger quips and Potter shakes his head firmly, his eyes on Granger's intelligent ones. The girl is too intelligent for her own good. She is already trying to work out everything just by staring at Potter and him.

"Just go ahead. I will handle this and be there in a jiffy." Potter replies politely. The boy is being too polite, in Draco's opinion.

A second later, his best friends turns around to leave but not before glaring at Draco one last time. Granger just looks curiously at him though. The death glare belongs to the Weasel.

"What do you want Malfoy? Haven't you humiliated me enough yesterday. Come to do it again?" Potter's eyes are blazing again. The thing that shocks Draco is that Potter's wand is out and pointed at him now.

"If you think that I would let you manipulate me just because I fell in love with someone polyjuiced as you, you are sorely mistaken. I would suggest you to leave me alone. I am not a person you want to mess with."

The threats are as fake as Potter's angry demeanor is. Potter is angry but not at him and Draco is sure that he won't curse him.

"Potter." Draco speaks slowly and then continues in a kind voice, "Look. We have to listen to what the Dark lord has to say. It is quite possible that it is in your favor. Yesterday he came back and -"

Potter holds a hand in front of him and cuts him off rudely, "I don't care. Once a bastard. Always a bastard. Actually, all of you are bastards. Just leave me alone otherwise I will make your life a hell."

XXXX

He is sexy. That's the first thing that crosses Harry's mind when Malfoy scoffs and starts walking ahead of him towards the great hall. He has a magnificent arse. Polyjuiced or not, Harry wants to fuck that arse. Ginny tried to act like Malfoy and she did succeed initially.

But Malfoy is Malfoy and Harry can see the differences in fake Draco and Malfoy who is striding in front of him, his arse swaying as he walks. He is graceful and as sexy as hell and Harry's eyes rove from his legs to thighs to arse and land on his face that is turned around to look at him. Malfoy's cheeks are tinged red and Harry realizes that he is licking his lips continuously as if licking his way from his beautiful legs to his tight arse.

Harry's lips upturn in a smirk slowly and he murmurs, "Believe me Malfoy, you don't want me in your close proximity. Polyjuced or not, I did fuck that arse of yours, that tight, pert arse. Trust me, you don't want to mock me-"

"I am not mocking you Potter and-" Malfoy returns the smirk and strides close to Harry, his cheeks normal once again. Suddenly, they are standing very close to each other and there is very little gap between them.

"If you think-" Malfoy whispers, his tongue between his teeth. Harry wants to pull that biting tongue in his mouth but it retreats inside that beautiful mouth and Malfoy continues, "-that I am scared of you, you are sorely mistaken. You might be the great and terrifying boy-who-lived for everyone but you are only Potter to me, silly and rash."

This being said, Malfoy backs off and walks away from Harry. Harry is left in the middle of the corridor, his heart-beats erratic and his cheeks flushed with desire for this beautiful creature.

Once Malfoy closes the door of the great hall behind him, despair that Harry had thought had left him alone makes a comeback and his heart aches once again for something he never had.

Right now, he hates Ginny so much. He needs answers and he needs them now. With firm determination, he walks towards the Gryffindor table. His eyes turn furious as they land on Ginny. The red head is sitting across Ron.

He resumes walking, his stride quick and confident.

"Ginny." He snaps at the girl and her hand that had been about to pick some mashed potatoes for herself freezes.

"Mate. What's the matter?" Instead of Ginny, Ron asks him, his blue eyes surprised and Hermione turns to look at Harry as well. Harry ignores them and concentrates on Ginny.

"Ginny. I need to talk to you. Please come along." He mutters sharply and the entire hall becomes silent.

"I am eating-" She starts and he cuts her off, "You can eat later. Please come along." before turning around and walking out of the great hall. He knows that she is following him slowly and he also knows that his best friends are following him as well. He had wanted to spare Ron but if he wants to hear it, then so be it.

Harry really couldn't care less.

XXXX

Severus rubs his forehead tiredly as he watches Potter stomp out of the hall. First, Ginevra, then his minions and then his own godson follow him. He knows what the dark Lord desires and he knows of a way to achieve it.

It's risky but then, time travel is bound to be risky. What they are about to do can change everything. It's possible that Lily and Potter end up being alive when they return. That is why it's illegal. But it is necessary because if they don't do this and this temporary phase when the dark lord finally wants to stop terrorizing the wizarding population passes, then there will be no way out.

He has a very strong feeling that he will have to talk to Potter himself if he wants to achieve anything at all because Potter is most certainly not going to talk to Draco about anything.

"Severus, my boy... what do you plan to do?" Albus asks him and Severus wipes his hands with his napkin before standing up and following Potter himself. He is pretty sure that he will find both boys snapping at each other just outside the portrait of the fat lady.

Resisting the urge to shake his head in exasperation, he walks towards the door, his robes swishing behind him.

XXXX

Please review


End file.
